Un nuevo hogar
by Samanta Black
Summary: Cuando a Pollux llega junto a su hermano gemelo, Cástor, al Campamento Mestizo, no puede evitar pensar que al fin ha perdido la cabeza. Eso, hasta que conoce su cabaña, la número 12 y su nuevo hogar.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "El Gran Campamento Mestizo" del foro El campamento Mestizo._

* * *

**Un nuevo hogar**

_por Samanta Black._

Cuando un niño-cabra se apareció en su puerta diciendo que él y su hermano eran semidioses, Pollux pensó que lo habían inscripto en un reality show de bromas sin que él lo supiera.

Desde el momento que su madre les confirmó lo dicho por aquel sátiro y prácticamente los hecho de la casa para mandarlos a un campamento, Pollux decidió que definitivamente se había vuelto loco, si es que no lo estaba desde mucho antes.

Cuando una horda de monstruos hambrientos y furiosos empezaron a perseguirlos camino al Campamento Mestizo, Pollux se dio cuenta que tal vez ser un semidiós no era tan cool como pretendía sonar en un principio.

Pero Pollux sabía que ni el niño-cabra, ni la historia de su madre, ni siquiera los monstruos hambrientos y furiosos lo habían aterrorizado tanto como el momento en el que descubrió quien era su padre divino.

Habían superado todos los obstáculos que encontraron desde Denver, donde estaba su antiguo hogar, hasta el Campamento, la mayoría de las veces salvándose por los pelos. Cansados, sudorosos, con múltiples heridas que parecían prácticamente imposibles de curar y un fuerte trauma por descubrir que su padre, aquel que se había pasado toda su vida desaparecido, era en realidad un dios que podía matarlos solo con la mirada, Pollux, y su hermano gemelo Cástor, al fin parecían encontrarse a salvo en la Campamento Mestizo.

Después de ser atendidos por la cabaña de Apolo, quienes eran algo así como los médicos del campamento, Cástor y Pollux habían sido llevados a la Casa Grande.

Allí se encontraron lo típico de todos los campamentos de verano: un centauro, Quirón, el coordinador de actividades y legendario entrenador de héroes, y el Señor D., un hombre rechoncho con aspecto de Querubín pasado en años y, por cierto, un dios todopoderoso que podía convertirte en delfín pero, por algún castigo que Pollux no terminaba de entender, había terminado atrapado como director del Campamento. Ambos parecían muy concentrados en una partida de pinacle, que el centauro parecía ganar, y ninguno de los dos parecía notar su presencia.

Cuando el centauro ganó la partida, se giró hacia los hermanos, dándoles la bienvenida y explicándoles el funcionamiento del Campamento, mientras el Señor D. se dedicaba a observarlos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y quién es nuestro progenitor divino? —peguntó Cástor, interrumpiendo a Quirón de su charla orientativa.

—No podemos saberlo, no al menos hasta que lo reconozcan. Por eso, por ahora se quedarán en la cabaña de Hermes…—empezó a decir Quirón, pero fue interrumpido por el Señor D.

—Eso no será necesario, Quirón—dijo el dios antes de chasquear los dedos. Pollux no tenía ni idea de que era lo que se suponía que había hecho, hasta que notó el resplandor morado sobre su cabeza. Sobre él y su hermano se alzaban dos insignias moradas, un círculo con un racimo de uvas dentro, que lentamente empezaba a desaparecer. Pollux no sabía que significaba eso, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo demasiado, ya que Quirón, después de intercambiar una rápida mirada con el señor D., se arrodilló ante ellos, seguido por un temeroso sátiro.

—Salve, Cástor y Pollux Jordan—empezó a decir Quirón con voz solemne—, hijos de Dionisio, dios del vino y director del Campamento Mestizo.

* * *

Mientras Pollux seguía a una niña rubia, hija de Atenea, que se había presentado como Annabeth, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos. Pollux estaba seguro que no hubiera estado tan aterrorizado ni que su padre hubiera resultado ser el mismísimo Zeus y, por el silencio de su hermano, quien caminaba junto a él, parecía estar siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

La madre de Cástor y Pollux había sido directora de la escuela para niños problemas, escuela a la que habían asistido toda su vida, así que estaban familiarizados con el sentimiento de ser "el hijito del director". Pero eso no evitaba que Pollux deseara que su padre hubiera sido cualquier otro. Había pasado toda su vida con la única compañía de su madre y su hermano, y hacía ya demasiado tiempo que se había acostumbrado a no necesitar de nadie más, por lo cual le era difícil hacerse la idea de tener a su padre, un dios, viviendo a tan solo unos metros de él. Además, a Pollux no se le había pasado por alto la expresión confundida, y hasta un poco asustada, que había tenido Dionisio al verlos. Había sido tan solo por un par de segundos, pero podía asegurar que él jamás se hubiera esperado encontrarse a sus hijos por allí.

Pero Pollux era incapaz de odiarlo demasiado, echarle la culpa de su desaparición sí, pero no odiarlo, al menos no después de que Annabeth les comentara la cantidad de niños que se quedaban en la cabaña de Hermes al no ser reconocidos. Al menos Dionisio había tenido la decencia de chasquear sus dedos y hacer aparecer esa tonta insignia en sus cabezas.

—Llegamos—dijo Annabeth deteniéndose frente a una cabaña de la que colgaba el número 12 en la puerta. Tenía un tamaño promedio, tal vez un poco más grande que la de Hermes, pero definitivamente más pequeña que la de Zeus. En las paredes y el techo se extendían ramas de vid que parecían tener vida propia. La cabaña misma parecía estar hecha exclusivamente de aquella planta

Pero si Pollux estaba impresionado por la fachada exterior, le era imposible describir lo que sintió al ingresar a la cabaña. Dentro, a la vid parecía haberle importado muy poco a la hora de extenderse por el suelo y las paredes interiores. Las ramas de la vid conformaban los armazones de las seis camas individuales que había allí dentro y algunas hojas caídas del parral se extendían en el suelo a forma de alfombra. Había racimos de uvas por todas partes, listos para ser consumidos, como si jamás pudieran echarse a perder. También encontraron unos cuantos muebles más, además de la cama, estos hechos de madera. Un par de armarios para guardar ropa, un escritorio y un estante a rebosar de libros de psicología y psiquiatría, recordándole a Pollux que su padre también era algo así como "el dios de la locura". Pero lo que Pollux encontró más impresionante, fue sin duda alguna, el techo. La mitad del mismo era cristalizado, para dejar pasar la suficiente luz de sol que necesitaban aquellas plantas que parecían crecer en todo lugar. Pollux se preguntó cómo se verían las estrellas de noche a través de aquel enorme ventanal y, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, se encontró ansioso por descubrirlo.

—Lamentamos que esté tan sucio, pero hace años que no llega un hijo del Señor D. al Campamento—explicó Annabeth mientras los gemelos miraban impresionados a su alrededor—Durante la cena las arpías se encargaran de limpiar. Vendré por ustedes a esa hora—se despidió la niña antes de abandonar la cabaña número 12.

Pollux intercambió una silenciosa mirada con su hermano antes de acostarse en la que sería su cama a partir de ahora, sin importarle la capa de polvo que cubría toda la cabaña. Porque Pollux al fin pudo comprender el sentimiento que había surgido en el en cuanto vio la cabaña, su cabaña. Porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Pollux al fin sintió que había encontrado un hogar.

* * *

_La llegada de los gemelos de Dionisio, desde el punto de vista de Pollux. ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Que les pareció?_

_¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios en un review!_

_Hasta la próxima,_

_Sam._


End file.
